


Hands-On Approach

by SakaFlockaFlame



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakaFlockaFlame/pseuds/SakaFlockaFlame
Summary: Munakata gets handsy with his boyfriend under the table at a Future Foundation meeting.





	Hands-On Approach

The Future Foundation members were sitting in the conference room for their monthly meeting. Munakata was going around to the heads of each department to ask for any updates. 

As Munakata was discussing the 2nd division, he casually placed his hand on Sakakura’s lap, hidden by the table. Sakakura looked over to him confused, but Munakata continued to speak as he moved his hand toward the button and zipper of Sakakura’s jeans. 

Sakakura’s eyes widened as he held his hand there to combat what Munakata was about to do, but he felt his hand be picked up and moved out of the way. This wasn’t the first time his boyfriend gave him a handjob at work, but it had never taken place in a meeting before. What if somebody sees? He’ll just be discrete. Challenge accepted.

Munakata was still talking as if he wasn’t currently multi-tasking and cleared his throat to mask the sound of unzipping. “And that sums up the latest happenings of the 2nd division. Kizakura? The 3rd Branch?” 

Before Kizakura could say anything, Sakakura accidentally let out a loud groan as Munakata started to slowly stroke him under his boxer briefs.

“Now, now, Sakakura. You’ll get your turn soon enough.” Munakata smiled somewhat deviously as he continued to move his hand up and down while Kizakura spoke.

As Kimura was discussing the 4th division, Munakata’s strokes began to quicken and Sakakura struggled to contain his gasps. By the time it was Yukizome’s turn, he let a sharp inhale escape. Yukizome stopped speaking and looked at him. 

“Are you okay, Sakakura?” She questioned.

“Yes, Sakakura. Is everything alright?” Munakata kept up the fast pace as he looked right at him with a sly smile.

Sakakura clenched his teeth. “I’m fine,” he growled.

“As I was saying....” Yukizome continued on.

Sakakura felt himself sweating and he hoped nobody would notice. He looked down at the paper in front of him because he couldn’t possibly bear to look anyone in the eye as his sexy asshole of a boyfriend was trying to get him to come undone in front of his coworkers. He grit his teeth and tried to slow his breath a bit.

Yukizome kept looking over at him, quite concerned, as she wrapped things up. Was he sick? Stomach cramps?

“Thank you, Yukizome. Sakakura?” Munakata quickened the pace further. “Sakakura? The 6th Branch?”

Sakakura’s eyes were closed tight and he bit his lip, relishing the feeling. His head was swimming. Upon barely hearing his name the 2nd time, he shot his eyes open to find everyone looking at him, confused.

“Oh, uh, right.” He quickly cleared his throat. “So the 6th branch has- f— has been extra busy lately with the Killer Killer cases on the r-rise.” He slammed a fist down on the table and fought back a moan. “I j-just get so riled up about these murders, ya know?” He grunted as he felt the hand move excruciatingly fast at this point. “Oh god- we think- we think we’re hot on the trail but- fuck- I mean, but I have some more work to do b-before I can be sure. But I’m getting close.” Really close.

Munakata poured a glass of water with his free hand and passed it over to Sakakura. He hastily picked it up and began to chug it down, loudly groaning and gulping as he came into Munakata’s hand. He slammed the glass down and wiped his mouth savagely as he caught his breath. His eyes met the bewildered looks of the other branch heads. No one said a word.

He cleared his throat loudly in an attempt to break the awkward silence. “That’s all I have to say.”

Munakata smiled as he used a handkerchief to clean off his hand under the table. “Thank you, Sakakura. Now that you’ve finished.. Gekkogahara? Anything to say about Division 7?”

That _bastard_.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and to the point. I hope you liked it!


End file.
